This study evaluates the ability of an experimental drug, GPA-748, to stimulate growth in growth hormone deficient children. The drug works by enhancing the ability of growth hormone releasing hormone to stimulate endogenous pituitary growth hormone release. The study drug is an oral preparation. This is a multicenter study and utilizes two doses of study drugs.